


Lost in reality

by Lyra_Mikelson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Mikelson/pseuds/Lyra_Mikelson
Summary: Tony Stark's daughter, no one knew about her apart from the Avengers. That all changes after Thanos attacks. When Thanos won, he snapped his fingers and half of the universe disappeared.This included her newfound brother, Peter Parker and her father Tony Stark, were thought to be dead. She began to fight crime to honor their memory. However, she picked up plenty of her brother's enemies. When she gets stuck in another reality she'll have to fight her way back home. This, she knows. The only question left, will she ever see her family again?





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
If you saw me at school you’d probably think I was a normal kid apart from who my father is, but you wouldn’t know that. You might even pick on me because I’m “to smart for my own good” but that’s not the only thing about me that makes me a freak. I have many powers from when I was experimented on by Hydra which I don’t want to talk about. My teachers say I should have graduated collage by now, but I don’t want more reasons for people to hate me. That is why I told my dad that I wanted to be a hero, like him or my aunts and uncles. The only family I’ve ever known is the avengers. I was trained and raised by them.

My Aunt Nat taught me how to use a bow staff, batons, how to shoot a gun and a variety of other skills. Uncle Thor and Uncle Steve taught me techniques that Nat didn’t in hand to hand. Uncle Clint taught me how to shoot a bow. Uncle Bruce taught me a lot about science, Nat taught me how to suppress and hide emotions, Bruce taught me control.

When I was 14 my whole world was flipped in an upside down 180. It was a cliché superhero origin story, almost. The cliché villains attack the school someone dies, and a kid becomes a superhero. Only difference is I was already a superhero. Doc Oc was the villain to attack my school this time. Normally I would run off and change into my uniform save the day and go back to class, or someone else would save the day. Not this time. This time I didn’t save the day. Doc Oc shot at me with this weird gun, it reminded me of the tesseract with the portal it created, like the one from New York. The only difference was the red streams mixed with the blue. That was the only thing I remember before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly dialogue honestly.

            I woke up in a dark alley way after I heard screaming. I was still in my uniform with my mask on, so I decided to help before I figure out where I am. I climbed up a nearby fire escape and dashed over to the other side of the building. The screaming was louder now so I looked over the edge of the building and saw a guy in a clown costume fighting a man in a bat costume and a boy in a red and black suit with a black and yellow cape. Great, the last thing I need on my hands are more wanna be heroes.

            Climbing down the side of the building I reached the ground in the alley. I stepped out of the shadows and whistled a taxi summoning whistle to get their attention.

            “Who the hell are you guys?” I asked walking towards the group. I think the guy in the bat costume was trying to glare at me, but it was nothing compared to Steve’s glare when you say a swear word around him.

            “It isn’t safe here you should go” Apparently this bat guy thinks he can tell me what to do.

            “Oh Batsy was you’re new brat not ready to come into the real world?” The clown guy makes me want to puke, he’s not creepy just gross. His teeth are all rotted out and everything.

            “I am not his brat.” I narrowed my eyes at the clown as he pulled out a knife. (author’s note I suck at battle scenes sorry in advance)

            The clown threw his knife and ran towards me. Dodging the knife and running towards him to meet him head on, he pulled out another knife for close ranged combat. Grabbing his hand as he tried to stab me I flipped him over my shoulder. I stood back waiting to see if he would get up. As expected he did. Before he could do anything a charged at him and wrapped my legs around his neck, throwing him to the ground. He was way easier to take down compared to some of the other people I have fought.

            After putting zip ties around the clowns wrist and confiscating all of his knives and the flower he had just for good measure since something seemed fishy about it, I turned to the bat person.

            “What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed?” He yelled at me, he seemed pretty convinced I couldn’t take care of myself.

            “What are you talking about? I’ve been doing this alongside my father since I was a kid! You are the one who could have gotten yourself killed!” I lectured him, raising my voice with every sentence.

            “What are you talking about? We’re with the justice league.” The other guy had black hair and an R on his chest.

            “I’ve never heard of the Justice League, I’m an avenger.” I told them calmly.

            “Well we’ve never heard of the Avengers, I believe we should talk about this more.” The bat said, matching my calmness with his own.

            “HOW COULD YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE!” This R kid has no control over his emotions.

            Rolling my eyes, I nodded to the bat

            “Let’s talk then. Besides I have an idea as to what happened.”

            “We can talk at the team’s base. Robin, take her to the mountain, I’ll be there after I get Joker back in Arkham.”

            The black-haired kid nodded and grabbed my hand and tugged me to a phone booth.

            “After I go in say Robin guest and you’ll be transported to the base.” Not even waiting for a reply he went inside the phone booth and with a bright yellow light, disappeared. Doing what Robin said I was inside a hollowed-out cave with a green girl, a red-haired boy, a blonde girl, a guy with gills, a guy with an S symbol on his shirt, and Robin, looking at me.

            “Why are ya’ll lookin’ at me like that?” I glared at them. When they didn’t reply I rolled my eyes and walked to the center of the room.


	3. Introductions and bonding moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all, the moment we've all been waiting for, the main character meets the young justice team, trains with them and bonding.

            Batman is here, finally. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

            “With all due respect I would like to speak first and don’t care if you want to speak first or not. I have a theory as to what might have happened.” Batman nodded signaling that I could speak. “I think I was transported to a different reality, your, reality.”

            “That isn’t possible, the only way that would work is with theoretical physics, and those are theoretical.” The red head is probably the scientific one of the group considering he would be right.

            “White holes are also theoretical, a human being able to grow and shrink at will used to be theoretical, creating a portal to space used to be theoretical, space travel used to be theoretical, do you need more proof that anything that was once theoretical eventually can be possible?”

            “The only thing that has been proven that you are talking about is space travel, and that was accomplished by using proven physics.”

            “Wow your reality is so behind. Do you even have hover technology?”

            “No, the amount of energy required for that is impossible to achieve.” I raised an eyebrow.

            “Have you never heard of vibranium? Have you heard of the infinity stones?” Everyone looked confused. We continued like this for a while, me asking if they have or heard of this, that and the other thing. The only thing we had in common was holographic technology. They had never even heard of Hydra.

            Thankfully my files I had stored on my watch my dad had given me for my birthday that was connected to Friday, the AI, weren’t corrupted. Not badly, at least. It’s also a good thing that none of the avengers wanted to hide their identities, I didn’t show them Peter’s file though.

            I showed them footage from New York, Washington D.C., Sokovia, and Lagos. I told them about my training at shield and with the avengers. I told them about midtown school of science and technology, the school I attended with Peter. I even told them about the time I built my own weapons and snuck on the quinjet to go with the avengers on a mission.

            When I was done basically sharing my entire childhood they stared at me in shock.

            “How do we know we can trust you?” Batman is definitely this universe’s Nick Fury.

            “You don’t, there isn’t a good way to put this, in my world people you trust are hard to come by. The thing is that I need help to get back home, where I come from half of the universe was turned to dust when Thanos snapped his fingers, I need to get back home.”

            “You’re probably going to be stuck here for a while. What you are talking about is extremely theoretical, I’m Kid Flash, but you can call me Wally.” The red head told me.

            “I’m Miss Martian or Mg’ann but you can call me Megan.” The green girl told me.

            “You’re an alien! I’ve only met a few aliens in my life, one of them was green, her name was Gamora.” I said.

            “Well this is Superboy, he’s part Kryptonian.” Megan introduced me to the guy with an S symbol on his shirt.

            “Does krypton still exist in this reality? In mine the Kree destroyed it on their mad hunt for the Skrull.”

            “I’m Artemis, in or out of costume.” The blonde girl held her hand out for me to shake.

            “You remind me of my aunt Nat, or more commonly black widow, not super girly and a total badass.” I laughed and shook her hand.

            “I would love to meet her someday.” She smiled back at me.

            “I’m Aqualad. My friends call me Kaldur.” The guy with gills nodded at me and reminded me of Steve a bit. I nodded at him and turned to look at Robin.

            “Robin.”

            “No secret ID?”

            “I don’t let him tell people his identity.”

            “Wow, okay, and let me guess, Batman? You guys aren’t very creative with your names. And I will figure out your ID and Robins.”

            “You will be joining the team for training until we find a way to get you home.” Batman glared at me, it reminded me of Fury’s so much that I couldn’t help but laugh.

            “Sounds fun, but who is training us?” As if on cue the glowing tubes lit up and announced someone named Black Canary. A woman with blonde hair walked towards us all. She reminded me of Nat. I stopped laughing and straightened up immediately.

            “Time for training. Who is this?” The woman who I’m guessing is Black Canary questioned.

            “It’s a long story but I want you to evaluate her skills during training.” Batman looked at me while he talked. Can you guess what happened next? I laughed, again, loudly.

            “Alright let’s get started, new girl come spar with me.” I stopped laughing again when Black Canary spoke. I straightened up and nodded.

            “What are the sparring rules?”

            “What?” The blonde expressed her confusion and raised an eyebrow.

            “Like do you knock out your opponent? Pin them down? Can you draw blood? What is the rule on breaking bones?” I said completely emotionless just like Nat taught me.

            “Pin me down and you win but no drawing blood if you can avoid it.” I nodded and got into a defensive position when she stopped and turned to face me.

            She stood patiently waiting for me to attack or drop my guard. I faked a questioning look and pretended to drop my guard, Nat used this trick on me a few times. As predicted she attacked almost immediately after I “dropped my guard”. She went to punch me so I ducked, lowering herself to the ground she tried to kick my feet out from underneath me. I did a quick cartwheel away, landing on my feet with a perfect form. Running at her I feigned a hook, but when she ducked I kneed her in the stomach. Stumbling back a few inches she aimed a punch at a pressure point in my left arm. I dodged and grabbed her arm I used her momentum to flip her. Pinning her to the ground I pressed one knee against her free arm so she couldn’t move it, twisting the arm I was already holding behind her back, my other knee digging into her upper back keeping her pinned to the floor as I keep my head a good distance from her. She threw her head back trying to hit my face so I would loosen my grip. When her head didn’t connect with anything she surrendered.

            “Well done, no one on this team has been able to keep up with me for so long, let alone take me down.”

            “I was trained very well by someone you remind me of even more than Artemis does, my aunt, Natasha, more commonly known as the Black Widow.”

            “Is that why you stopped laughing whenever I started speaking?”

            “Yes, I have high respect for Nat, plus she can be scary when she starts threatening you with extra laps or pushups, or even worse, forcing you to go to one of my dad’s parties. She always got me out of them, but if she didn’t, I had to go, and it would suck.” She nodded in understanding before turning to the team.

            “Pair up and begin sparring. You never did tell me who you are.”

            “My name is Annie Stark or Vengeance.”

            “Well Annie, you can sit out today.”

            “Thanks, but, I would like to keep my skills sharp, do you have an obstacle course or archery range? Or a computer lab?”

            “Artemis please take Annie to the archery range.”

            “This way.” Artemis said when she came over.

“So, you’re an archer?” I asked, I wonder if she’s as good as Clint.

“Yes I am. Do you know how to shoot a bow?” Artemis answered.

“Yes, my uncle Clint taught me, he’s the best archer there is, just can’t seem to miss. That is why they call him Hawkeye.” She nodded and opened a door. This place was about the size of 1 floor of Stark Tower plus Peter’s bedroom. So, I was a little claustrophobic, the celling was low, and the walls were close. The archery range was a room only two lanes long and had 2 targets set up at the end.

“Are you ok?” Artemis asked, I’m not sure if I could trust her but kind of like Clint I just felt as though I could confide in her.

“I’m just, used to more open spaces.” My voice trembled for the first time in years. “I have a bad experience with small spaces.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” This girl is like Natasha and Clint’s child, intimidating and tomboyish like Nat and confidable if that makes sense.

“Very early on in my life I was a target, with my father being Iron Man and very open about it, many people were too scared to touch me. Hydra is a rouge Nazi science division that went underground a long time ago. They resurfaced publicly a few years ago. My dad and the other Avengers spent a lot of time trying to take them down and locate Loki’s scepter.” I took a deep breath before continuing, “I was with my dad at a press conference like I always seemed to be. My dad blames himself for not leaving me with Pepper, but it was my fault for wandering off and talking to some hydra agents, I asked them if they were there to hurt my dad, I was too scared and overcome by emotion to fight back. They kidnapped me, I became one of their experiments. I grew close to the only other people to survive the experiments we were forced to undergo, they were twins. Wanda and Pietro, Wanda has telekinesis, neuroelectric interfacing, mental manipulation. Pietro had increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis.”

“I don’t understand what those science words mean.” Artemis was sympathetic and gave me a warm look until I started explaining the twins’ powers.

“He was fast, she is weird.”

“Was?”

“He was killed in Sokovia, saved Clint’s life and us from having to tell his wife, son and daughter that their father was murdered. Or that the child he and his wife were having soon was going to have to grow up without a father.”

“I’m so sorry, Superboy would probably understand the experiments better than I can, he’s a clone.” I nodded.

“Are we going to shoot or what?” I shoved away my emotions and hid them under a rug in my mind. Artemis picked up two bows from the side of the room with a few training arrows. Passing one of the bows to me she backed up.

“I want to see what you can do.” I smirked and notched an arrow. Drawing the string back with my breath I looked down the shaft of the arrow, closed my eyes and released the string with my breath, sending it forward as though it was taking my problems with it. Lowering the bow and opening my eyes, I turned to face Artemis. She smiled at me.

“I think you and I are going to get along very well.” We burst out laughing and just talked until Batman came in.


	4. The first mission with a new team. And an old enemy?

“mission briefing in 5.” We walked to the main room where a picture of the clown guy was on the screen. “Joker escaped from his transport to Arkham. Your mission is to take him down and escort him back to Arkham.” The team swiftly nodded and started running off somewhere. Batman waved me after them, probably because I was able to take down the Joker earlier. I caught up to the team quickly, they were getting on a ship that was very weird looking.

“What are you doing you could get killed.” Robin glared at me.

“I took down Black Canary and Joker and I’ve only been here for a few hours so shut up.” I pushed past them and got on the ship. I sat down next to Artemis where a seat popped up. Everyone sat in their chairs and stayed silent.

            As we flew along in silence I noticed that everyone kept glancing me. I ignored them all, deciding it was better to look out the window than start an argument or fight.

            Soon we landed at the abandoned warehouse at the docks. Can you get anymore cliché honestly? At least Doctor Octopus had a cool underground lair. Robin hacked into the security cameras and we saw something I never thought I would see again, a symbiote. It was just sitting in a containment unit, but I would recognize it anywhere, Carnage. Colored red like the bloodshed it causes. No one else knew what it was. I think Artemis got the hint of fear on my face because she asked me what was going on.

            “Do you know what that thing is?”

            “Unfortunately, that blob is Carnage, a symbiote.” My tone was sharp as I answered without hesitation.

            “What is a symbiote?” Kaldur asked, wanting answers like the good lead puppet he is.

            “I hope you don’t have to find out.” From down below we heard laughing from Joker.

            “Who was sent to try to stop me? Come out and play kiddies.” I signaled to the team to wait while I jumped down.

            “Who are you calling a kid? I hope it’s not me, that’s just rude.”

            “You again, just what I needed to get the bat, kill one of his brats.”

            “I am not a Bat Brat. I don’t even like Batman, he is by far my least favorite of every hero I’ve met so far. I’m Vengeance by the way.”

            “So you are the one my new partner told me about. He gave me this, I don’t know what it is. Shall we find out?” Joker laughed manically and annoyingly as he pushed a button, releasing carnage. I took out one of my exploding capsules and threw it at carnage. The capsule exploding in a burst of flames, taking out carnage easily.

            “Ready for round 2?” I asked tauntingly, getting into a defensive position, challenging the Joker. I was desperate to prove myself to this new team of heroes, especially Robin.

            The Joker smiled wildly as he pulled out a gun and shot at me. It was just a flesh wound, having only caught the side of my arm, but it did succeed in pissing me off.

            “Annie are you okay?” I heard a voice in my head. I decided to blast Smooth Criminal in my mind.

            “Are you okay Annie?”

            “Your sarcasm is intact so I’m guessing you’re fine.” A woman appeared at the side of the room and distracted Joker long enough for me to throw one of my widow bites (the electrified disks) at him, knocking him unconscious.

            “Mista J!” the woman screamed in a whirlwind of terror and rage.

            “You know him?”

            “Yeah, I’m Harley Quinn. You’re a hero right?” I nodded at her. “Why aren’t you attacking me then?”

            “You haven’t done anything wrong yet. What’s with the heels? They look so uncomfortable.”

            “Mista J gave them to me.”

            “So? If they aren’t comfortable don’t wear them. Who cares about gender roles.”

            “I ain’t equal to him, the constitution says nothing about me being equal to him.”

            “True, you should start a women’s rights campaign or something.”

            “I tried. I was just sent back to the Asylum.”

            “Start there, make a women’s rights club or something.”


	5. Cookies and secret identities

When we got back to the cave after handing off Joker and Harely Meghan made cookies and I hacked the Justice League system.

            “You can hack?” Robin questioned me, shock overwhelming in his voice.

            “Duh, just like duh I figured out who you are, I’ve been catching up on this Earth’s news, I figured out who Batman is too.” I rolled my eyes as Robin stuttered through his shock. “I’m tired, is there someplace I can stay today?” Meghan just nodded and led me to a room at the end of the hallway in the kitchen.

            In the morning I woke up at 5:30 exactly, still on my SHIELD schedule. I thought everyone would still be asleep but Batman was in the kitchen.

            “You have to go to school.” The tone in his voice left no room for debate but I never cared when Nick used the tone.

            “Noooooooooo” I groaned.

            “you will take a placement test and be attending Gotham Acadmy with Artemis.”

            “And Robin” Batman ignored my comment and continued talking about books and uniforms.

\----_______________----- time skip to the end of the week life is boring Monday through Thrusday. IT’S FRIDAY

            I was sitting in my last class of the day history, we were studying World War II so I know all of this from when Steve would talk and talk and talk forever. *breaths deeply* PATIENCE. The bell rang and everyone in the class scrambled to get out the door when out teacher pulled one of the “I was still talking sit down” tricks.

            “You guys will have time in class on Monday, it is due end of class on Tuesday. You’re partners and the assignment on PowerSchool.” As soon as the teacher stopped talking everyone slipped out of the classroom as quickly as possible.


	6. Partner projects and accusations

Great, just great. I’m doing this project with Robin. I did some research cough cough hacking cough cough. Peggy Carter was the same person, Bucky Barnes died and the howling commandos were a thing. My dad never existed though because Howard Stark and his wife were killed before he was born. It was a car crash here too and I wonder if Bucky had killed my grandparents in this reality too.

            No time to wonder though, I have to find Robin, so we can work on this project. Luckily with Batman aka Bruce Wayne being so famous, everyone knew where he lived. Of course, Robin aka Richard Grayson is Bruce’s ward, so they live in the same place. All I have to do is bypass the security systems they no doubt have, to keep fans out.

            When I got to the address I saw what the security was. A long bridge connecting “Wayne Manor” to the rest of Gotham. It was a wireless drawbridge type thing. A few minutes later, the bridge came down. I sprinted across the super long bridge to the house, I pushed a button to set the bridge up again, just the way I found it. There was also a gate with a fingerprint scanner. Batman’s finger prints were in the justice league system so that was easy. The hardest part was walking all the way from the gate to the front door. JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE RICH DOESN’T MEAN YOU HAVE TO HAVE AN AIRPLANE RUNWAY TO GET TO YOUR HOUSE.

            After what felt like an eternity of walking, I reached the front door. I knocked on the door, realizing to late that they would probably be freaked out. Then again after I explain they should understand. An old man dressed like a butler opened the door.

            “Can I help you?” he asked, he sounded like Jarvis, based on the recordings I heard at least.

            “I hope so, I have a group project on World War II that I need to work on with Richard.” I replied.

            “How did you get across the bridge?”

            “Oh, ummm,” I sighed in defeat, “I’m not just here for a school project, I’m also here to talk to him about a certain after school activity. I think he needs to cover his tracks more, so does Bruce for that matter.”

            “I see, please come inside.” What happened next, not something I was expecting. Dick was there, sitting on the couch. I didn’t even realize the butler person was lying.

            “Who was it Alfred? Another crazy fangirl?” Dick asked, not sounding even slightly interested.

            “Nope, guess who.” I said in a sing song voice popping the p with a smile.

            “Annie?” I nodded, laughing at his shocked expression, he is so easy to surprise.

            “We were paired up on the project. Don’t ask how I got here, all you need to know is you should up your security system on the bridge, and a fingerprint lock isn’t very secure considering they were in the Justice League database.” I smiled at him, hoping he knew I wasn’t trying to be offensive. He nodded and we got started. I told him about the many different storied Steve had told me about. Most of them happened here but not all. Basically, anything that had to do with Captain America or Red Skull specifically never happened.


	7. Interrogations and frustration

Finally, our school project was done. Now I was willing to try interrogation. Considering the fact that small talk during our project didn’t get me the answers I wanted.

            “Have you ever met the Dynamic Duo?” Why are successful interrogations so satisfying?

            “Wh-Why would you ask that?” Dick stuttered out his response.

            “Just answer my question before you ask your own.” PERIODS SUCK!! Now I’m annoyed even though I don’t have a good reason.

            “Yes, most people in Gotham have,” he seemed shock by my sudden outburst, “Now answer my question. Why do you ask?”

            “Don’t play dumb Grayson, I know exactly who you are.” He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off, “Before you try to deny it I have evidence. Just confess and get it over with.”

            “I was going to ask what you were talking about, but I suppose you know about Bruce too.” I nodded calmly, just like Nat taught me.

            “I know all about both of you, including what happened when you were 9, I’m sorry about that, I know what loss feels like. I can only imagine what it was like for you.”

            “Yeah, but I got a great life here that I’m grateful for. What about you?”

“Yes, I’ve had my fair share, but that happens in our line of work.”

            “What do you mean our line of work?” After a brief pause of me staring at him he said, “Right, you know, that’s going to be difficult to get used to.”

            We continued talking about the cool missions he went on, and what his school life was like, until Bruce got back. Alfred led Bruce to the room we were working in.

            “Care to introduce me to your friend Dick?”

            “Actually, I prefer to introduce myself if you don’t mind Batman.” Bruce and Alfred raised their eyebrows at me.

            “Explain, now.” I repeated my story to them, telling them about most of my life until the current point in time.

            “Let’s get to the mountain, now.”


	8. Missions, Galas, and a break

When the computer announced our arrivals everyone else was already at the mountain.

            “The team has been tasked with an important mission, you will be protecting Richard Grayson and his date,” Robin didn’t look pleased with this particular mission, “Robin you will be on a different mission, you are needed in Bayalia. Vengeance, you will be joining him.”

            “WHAT!” My scream echoed around the hollow room. I had a weird feeling that I was going to be Dick’s date, that’s annoying. I took a shaky breath and awaited my answer.

            “You will be going on the Bayalia mission with Robin.”

            “Can I talk to you and Rob for a minute, alone.” Batman nodded and dragged Robin to the other side of the room.

            “I know Robin and I won’t be in Bayalia, Robin can’t be in Bayalia. He’s the mission, and I have a feeling you don’t trust me enough to go on a mission by myself.” I crossed my arms and shifted on my feet.

            “You are correct, you and Robin will be attending The Wayne Gala together.”

            “The team knows who I am though.”

            “True, but they have never seen you without a mask. End, of, discussion.”

\-------_____________------- time skip because getting ready for stuff is boring.

            There were only a few minutes until the gala started and we had finally arrived at the top of the steps. Dick was wearing a suit with a bluish tie and his hair jelled back. I was, sadly, wearing a black knee length dress, black heels, and my hair in loose curls framing my face.

            Bruce looked at me and Dick, with a firm nod he began to walk down the steps. Dick was about to follow behind him, but I grabbed his wrist. I held out my arm and looked at Dick expectantly. He understood what I meant and looped his arm with mine. The cameras started flashing and reporters yelled questions.

            “Mr. Wayne,” one reporter yelled, “who is the girl with your ward, Richard?” I stepped next to Bruce, dragging Dick with me.

            “I’m Emelia, Emelia Sharp.” The dynamic duo looked at me questioningly. The reporters however, were glad to take my answer as an invitation for more questions.

            “Are you and Richard dating?” a reporter from the front row asked, causing the rest to go silent, waiting for my answer, like sharks circling their pray.

            “I can neither confirm nor deny the aforementioned statement.”

            “How long have you and Richard known eachother?” The question was followed by a few blinding camera flashes.

            “No comment.”

            “Were you born in Gotham?”

            “No, I was born some ways away from here.”

            “How did you meet Richard?”

            “That is a really embarrassing story, I got ice cream after school, and while I was walking home I crashed into him and got ice cream all over him.” We finished our interviews, Bruce left, and Dick and I just talked until the Gala concluded.


	9. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a question

Should I continue updating this story or work on something else, I already have other things in development and am wondering if I should post those and work on those more. Just let me know if you guys enjoy this and want more of it.


	10. Old enemies and cliffhangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are annoying. School is almost over and I will try to update more during the summer. Enjoy!

            It’s been 3 weeks since the gala and everything has been extremely quiet. This is what scared me the most. Carnage disappeared after we arrested the Joker and Harley. We still don’t know who Joker’s unnamed partner is.

            On Monday, we got our answer. I was at school with my friends having lunch when a window near us shattered. Doc Oc was here, and he was out for revenge.

            I snuck out to the bathroom and changed into my hero uniform. Artemis had the same idea because, right after I was done and was opening the door, she walked in.

            “Vengeance? What are you doing here?” Artemis asked me as she pulled out her uniform and backup bow from a bag.

            “Going to take down the guy out there, he’s Doctor Octopus, also known as Doc Oc. He’s from my reality. I’m the person he’s here for.” I didn’t wait for Artemis to reply as I ran out of the bathroom towards the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, I'll try to update soon. If ya'll like legacies and young justice you can check out my other story. It's called, I don't think this is Mystic Falls. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
